


Not So False Delusions

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, can i hire someone to do this for me, im honestly so shit at summaries, jonsa, quotes drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Jon has to pretend to be Sansa's boyfriend.What a terrible inconvenience.So terrible.





	Not So False Delusions

“We can work it out!” 

“There’s nothing to work out!” Sansa screamed. Her lips trembled as she faced him. “We’re over. You and I are over! I never want to see you again!” 

His face crumpled. His hand clenched the chair as if he was stopping himself from reacting, but Sansa turned without another word. The room was silent as she walked out. She could feel their eyes on her back, but the faster she got out of there, the better. Thankfully, no one tried to stop her and Sansa managed to race out of the restaurant alone.

Within half an hour, Sansa was situated by the lake. The sun was just beginning to set, amber and red light refracting off of the surface of the water. It was peaceful, quiet – at least until someone walked up behind her, their boots crunching twigs and dead leaves as they moved. 

“Bloody hell, that was intense,” Jon said, flopping down beside her. 

Sansa chuckled and handed him a paper bowl of ice cream. “Who knew you were such a good actor?” 

“I told you, I did that Robin Hood play once at school,” he said, as he accepted the bowl, smiling toothily at her. “I was pretty good.”

“You were a villager. You had _one_  line,” Sansa pointed out. “I’d hardly call that Oscar-worthy.”

“Okay, yeah,” Jon laughed. “But we were pretty good out there tonight. You think they bought it?” 

“I think that we’re now officially free of all obligations to couple-date Joffrey and Margaery,” she said, smiling deviously. “Including that godawful cruise they wanted us to go on.” 

Jon shuddered. “Two weeks with those two. I would’ve thrown myself overboard.” 

“I would’ve joined you.”

Companionable silence fell between them. It never used to be this way with Jon. When they were growing up, Sansa couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him and the feeling had been mutual. Even as adults now, they had been courteous and polite, but never friendly, not like how he was with Robb or Arya. But she supposed a month of fake dating someone would change that. 

“What are you giggling about over there?” Jon asked, angling his body so he could face her instead of the lake. 

There was a bit of ice cream on his upper lip and Sansa bet she could taste the vanilla if she leant over and kissed him right now. And she bet he would lean into her, his hands finding their way to her face, as his lips moved in perfect tandem with hers. 

“It’s just funny that they thought we were dating to begin with,” she shrugged instead, averting her gaze. 

When her old friend from university ran into them, Jon and Sansa had been arguing about how best to repair the kitchen at Arya’s flat, but somehow that was enough to convince Margaery that they were a couple. She would’ve corrected her had her ex-boyfriend not shown up a second later, his arm slung around Margaery’s possessively, a smirk on his lips like he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“I don’t know,” Jon said slowly, matching her nonchalance. “I could see why they’d think that.” 

“You _could_?” 

He laughed again and wound an arm around her waist, tugging her forward onto his lap. “Sans, I’ve pretty much been into you since we were kids. I think it was the time you kicked me in the shins that really did it for me.” 

Ignoring the rapidly increasing rate of her heartbeat, Sansa snuggled into his chest and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “It was when you stumbled in drunk with Robb and then threw up in our potted plant.” 

“Wait, really?” Jon looked incredulous and that only made her heart soar even higher. She kissed him again this time on the nose. 

“Yeah,” she said. “You hugged me, told me you didn’t hate me and how you thought I was pretty, then you threw up. It was kind of adorable.”

“I don’t… remember that at all,” he said, shaking his head, and then laughed. His arms tightened around her. “But I’m glad you forced me into fake dating you so you could show up your ex and then have an explosive breakup so we could avoid hanging out with them.” 

“I’m glad too.” 


End file.
